<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grimm oneshots by grimmwhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319849">Grimm oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmwhore/pseuds/grimmwhore'>grimmwhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grimm (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Choking, F/M, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmwhore/pseuds/grimmwhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots written by me for the show Grimm! Please leave requests :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Burkhardt/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grimm oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little fun in the car with a Grimm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm telling you, Detective, I wasn't there!" I snap, growing frustrated with the questions.<br/>
"Really? Because we saw you on camera running away from the store just minutes after the robbery!" The detective argues back. With a sigh, I slump back into the chair.<br/>
"Are you bored yet? Because I am. I would have thought that being interrogated by two handsome young detectives would be more exciting." I say seductively with a flirty smile.<br/>
The two detectives glance at each other with a knowing look. The one who arrested me, detective Burkhardt, pulls out the chair opposite me and sits down crossing his arms.<br/>
"We've got officers searching your car right now and if they come back with anything, stolen goods or the same mask your friends used you're going down for robbery," he says.<br/>
"Have fun wasting your time," I chuckle. Detective Griffin says he's going to check up on the officers and leaves the room. After he shuts the door behind him, Burkhardt opens his mouth to speak.<br/>
"I know those weren't masks you were wearing, I know you were woged." I swallow nervously.<br/>
"I don't know what you mean," I say quietly. Burkhardt smirks.<br/>
"I know you're Wesen, and I'm a Grimm," he confesses casually. Surprised, I woge in front of him and that's when I see his eyes, black as a void of nothing. A small gasp escapes my lips causing Burkhardt to chuckle lightly.<br/>
"Pretty for a monster," he leans in closer, "I don't think the officers are gonna find any evidence but I'll make you confess, even I have to come for you, and it won't be as a cop." His threat sends a chill down my spine but I don't want him to know I'm scared. With as much aggression as I can muster, I woge and lunge toward him but he doesn't flinch. A smug grin stretches across his lips. A few moments after I woge back to human form, detective Griffin walks back into the room. The Grimm doesn't break eye contact with me for a second, eyeing me up like I'm his prey. In a way, I guess I am.<br/>
"Any news?" Burkhardt asks, finally looking away from me.<br/>
"Nothing," Griffin sighs, "you?"<br/>
"She's Wesen, just as we suspected," he proudly replies.<br/>
"You're a Grimm too?" I ask, surprised.<br/>
"No," Griffin laughs, "I just know." I nod my head and look away.<br/>
"We gotta release her Nick, there's no evidence linking her to the crime," he says disappointedly.<br/>
"We're letting you go," the Grimm says, grabbing my arm and pulling me up, he stands behind me to unlock the handcuffs and leans his head close to my ear.<br/>
"Don't forget what I said," he whispers, the feeling of his hot breath on my neck makes me shiver. As soon as the door opens, I quickly leave, trying to make it to my car as fast as possible. Once I arrive home I rush inside locking the door behind me. Then, I check the back door to make sure it's still locked and with a feeling of relief, I slump down on the sofa and turn on the tv. Not long later, I fall asleep. By the time I wake up, it's already dark outside, so I switch on the lamp by the sofa and head to the window to close the curtains. I yawn and stretch my arms. A cold draft brushes across my bare shoulders causing me to shiver. That's odd, I didn't leave any windows open. Suddenly, I remember the Grimm's threat from earlier. After a thorough look around the house, I find the only window open was the bathroom window which isn't big enough for someone to get through, and the doors were still locked. Finally, I can relax. Since it's getting late, I hop in the shower for ten minutes or so, then change into a short nightdress but as I'm about to climb into bed, I hear a sound coming from outside the bedroom. Slowly, I walk toward the door and peek into the dark hallway, but I don't see anything. While my guard is down, someone suddenly shoves me face-first into the wall, pinning me against it with their body. Before I have time to react they grab my arms and pull them behind me, and the next thing I hear is the clicking of handcuffs being locked. Now I know exactly who it is.<br/>
"Grimm!" I mutter angrily. His hips press harder against me.<br/>
"Gold star for you!" He says sarcastically. "Now move!" He demands, stepping back and pushing me out of the room.<br/>
"Are you arresting me again? I'm starting to think you have a thing for me, or maybe it's just handcuffed women in general," I joke.<br/>
"You're going to wish I was just arresting you when I'm done," he leads me down the stairs and toward the back door which is now open. He takes me outside and through the back gate where his car is parked out of view from the street.<br/>
"Where are you taking me?" I start to feel nervous.<br/>
"I'm not gonna ruin the surprise, you'll see." Nick stuffs me into the backseat of his car and drives off. Now I'm out there. Alone in nothing but my nightdress, at the complete mercy of a Grimm, the being known for decapitating my kind. There's no telling what he'll do to me, but I have a pretty good idea. The drive is long, intense, and soon enough, I realise he's taking me out of town, into the woods.<br/>
"You're going to kill me out there aren't you? That's what you Grimms do isn't it?" I panic. Nick laughs loudly.<br/>
"Don't be so sure! You see, I'd never seen a Wesen like you before, so I did a little research, and I found some facts about your kind that interested me," suddenly, I realise where this is going, "especially the fact that states that your kind find sexual pleasure irresistible."<br/>
Minutes later, the car pulls into a heavily wooded area and continues down a bumpy narrow path until it reaches a small clearing. The car stops and Nick gets out. It's so dark out here, the only source of light being the full moon. Nick opens the door and climbs in next to me.<br/>
"Now, if I take these cuffs off are you gonna be a good girl for me?" He questions. I nod my head. Reaching into his back pocket he pulls out a small key and unlocks the cuffs, dropping them on the floor of the car.<br/>
"Now what?" Nervously, I shuffle my position to face him. The cool light from the moon highlights his features, from his cheekbones, his jaw, his beautiful eyes, to the little details on his neck. Judging by the intense way he's gazing at me, I can only guess he's thinking the same.<br/>
"Now, I give you what you need…" a warm hand gently caresses my cheek and ever so slowly, his face moves closer, his gaze locked on my lips. I move closer to press my lips against his, he's so warm, and his lips are soft. A few moments pass before he moves, cupping my face with his hands and massaging his lips against mine. Kissing a Grimm is something I never thought I would do, but he's so good at it.<br/>
I find his shoulders with my hands and push his jacket down which he then shrugs off. With one fist bundled in my hair, the other begins trailing up my thigh as he continues to kiss me. A warmth grows inside me as I become aroused. As if he senses this, he moves his head down and starts kissing and sucking on my neck. I moan loudly encouraging him to suck harder causing my skin to tingle under his touch as his other hand rides up underneath my nightgown and rests on my hip. He reaches around to my bare ass and squeezes it before taking my breast into his hand and pulling my nipple. I can't help but moan and as he grows more aroused the kiss becomes more desperate.<br/>
"Nick!" I gasp and he lifts his head to look at me.<br/>
"What is it, sweetheart?" He asks.<br/>
"I want to see all of you," I tug at his belt and he grins, removing his shirt as I unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans. He pushes them down to his ankles and that's when I see his hard cock sticking up in his underwear. I stare for a little too long, not just at his cock, but at his firm muscular body and arms that I just want to be wrapped up in.<br/>
"Lean back and let me taste you," I do as he says, opening my legs for him as he positions his head between them. The first lick is long and slow, I moan at the feeling of his warm tongue slipping between my lips.<br/>
"Mmm," the vibrations of his moan feel so good as he licks around my clit, circling it in such a teasing way until he finally starts flicking it with his tongue. I begin to feel a knot inside me and I know if he keeps going I will cum.<br/>
"Don't stop! Please!" I cry, knowing I'm close, but before I can relieve myself, he stops abruptly.<br/>
"You don't cum until I say so," he warns. His facial expression hardens as well as his tone of voice. Then his fingers coil around my neck and he squeezes causing me to yelp. I don't notice him take off his underwear until he gets between my legs, pulling my hips up to rest on his thighs. Painfully slowly, he slides into me allowing himself to be covered in my juices.<br/>
"Fuck," he moans as he starts to move back and forth.<br/>
"Nick!" I cry as he continues to choke me, but my whimpers only encourage him and he squeezes my neck harder as he pumps into me. He's so big, and the feeling of his veiny cock rubbing against my walls is almost too much to take. I gaze into his eyes as he fucks me harder and harder and I can tell soon he's going to cum when he pulls out without warning.<br/>
"Turn around," he demands grabbing me and positioning me on my knees so he can fuck me from behind. He grabs my hips and unexpectedly slams into me making me scream. His large hands grip my ass tight as he continues to drill into me with no mercy. Soon I'm going to cum I know it!<br/>
"Nick I'm gonna-" I whimper.<br/>
"Then do it, cum for me, cum for the Grimm," he orders and it doesn't take long before I orgasm hard, spilling juices all down my thighs.<br/>
"Oh, fuck!" He groans as he slams into me once more, shooting his load deep inside me. Once he comes down from the high, he pulls his throbbing cock out of me leaving my knees weak. I can barely move as he's putting his clothes back on, but I sit back down on the seat, shaking slightly.<br/>
"So," he begins as he buckles his belt back up, "I don't even care about the case anymore, I'm taking you home." He drapes his jacket over my shoulders and hops back in the driver's seat. 
"If I'm honest, I forgot that this was even about that!" I laugh, still breathless. Eventually, he pulls up outside my house. I thank him and step out of the car.<br/>
"Keep the jacket," he says out the window, "use it as an excuse to come find me again." I smile at him and he drives away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first smut fic I've written in roughly 4 years so bare with me! Feedback appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>